Allergy Whiz
Allergy Whiz is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Sniffles *Sickly Featuring *Giggles *Nutty *Russell *Ale Appearances *Buck and Chuck *Handy *Lumpy Plot At the park, Buck and Chuck are seen playing a game of checkers. Sickly appears and wants to join in, and Buck invites him over. Sickly takes a seat, but then he sneezes, messing up the game pieces and launching him far. He lands into Sniffles' picnic and gets mucus all over the food, much to his chargin. With a dripping nose and watery eyes, Sickly starts crying about his problem and begs Sniffles to help him. After applying disinfectant spray, Sniffles agrees. At his lab, Sniffles (in a radiation suit) examines Sickly. He decides to try and find out what is making him sick and how to come over it. Later, Sicky is brought to a field of flowers, while Sniffles examines some flowers for medical purposes. Sickly's hay fever acts up and he sneezes. Sniffles sees the muskrat flying toward him and ducks. Giggles is seen skipping across the flowery field, when Sickly rams into her, knocking her head off. Sniffles decides that the flowers couldn't cure Sickly so he throws them. A nearby Handy is hit by the flowers, which magically grow hands on him, filling him with joy. Unfortunately, Sickly sneezes again and shoots into the scene, knocking off the new arms and making Handy scowl. Next, Sniffles and Sickly appear in a candy store. Sniffles tries to find out if Sickly has a nut allergy by handing him an almond bar. Sickly feels a sneeze coming on, so the almond bar is taken away and replaced with a nut-free snack. Sickly eats it, then throws up. Nutty passes by and slips on the vomit, impaling himself with a lollipop he was licking. As a result, Sniffles and Sickly are kicked out of the store. At the harbour, Sniffles looks at the possibility of a seafood allergy. He takes different sea creatures out of a barrel and Sickly nearly sneezes at each. No longer to hold it, Sickly sneezes and flies through Russell's ship, sinking it, and sharks quickly gather for a feeding frenzy. The duo is later seen at the pet store, and Sickly is given a cat. Due to his fur allergy, he makes the cat wet (with mucus), and it attacks Sniffles. After many more allergy tests on various objects and sneezing, Sniffles soon grows tired of the amount of failed results. He can only conclude that Sickly is allergic to everything in life. Sickly starts tearing up, then his nose gets clogged. He sneezes so hard that his mucus shoots out like missle projectiles. They fire at Ale, causing her to flip out and slaughter the two characters. Sniffles and Sickly wake up and find themselves in heaven. Sickly (along with Sniffles) discovers he is back to his healthy self and no longer sick. They hold hands and dance with joy, when they are suddenly struck by lightning. They wake up in a hospital ward, and it is shown that doctor Lumpy has revived them with a defibrillator. Sickly immediately regains his sickness and sneezes, much to his dismay. Deaths #Giggles' head is hacked off by Sickly. #Nutty slips and impales a lollipop through his head. #Russell is eaten by sharks. #Sniffles and Sickly are slaughtered by Ale (though later revived by Lumpy). Injuries #Handy's new arms are hacked off. #Sniffles is attacked by a cat. Trivia *This is one of the few times a character is revived after death, another being Hippy in Nail White part 1. *One of the few times Lumpy does not do anything stupid (unless you count reviving Sickly and therefore making him sick again). Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 17 Episodes